


It's Always Been You

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien is Marinette's tutor, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Of course it's never that easy, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: Marinette is failing physics, and needs help. Adrien just happens to volunteer to be her tutor. And then he does it again. And again... And again. But why? That's what Marinette keeps asking herself. Alya says it's because he likes her, but she's not so sure. After all, if he did, why wouldn't he have said anything by now?





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story! 
> 
> So I read this other fic, and they left links to music to set the mood of the part I guess. I wanted to try that (though it'll be more of what song I'm listening to then setting the mood)
> 
> The title is from the first song, bc idk 
> 
> (Also kinda inspired by TheNovelArtist's fic Blackmail Backfire)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Drew Seeley -[It's Always Been You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Y9UJJlTsXE)**

Marinette walked through the hallway with uncertainty. She'd been majorly failing physics, (seriously, why does a fashion major need to take  _physics_ of all things) and thought getting a tutor would help her out. She couldn't afford to do any worse in that class, so this was obviously the best solution. She entered the library, her science books clutched to her chest, as she approached the librarians desk.

"Hello, dear. Can I help you?"

"Um, yes, I was scheduled for tutoring now?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Your tutor is waiting right over there for you." 

She was gesturing to a rather attractive man, blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. She felt herself blush. What's wrong with her? She's not a little school girl anymore. She tried to confidently approach him, and sit down, key word being almost. She tripped over her own two feet, her books, and papers flying all over the place. What she wasn't expecting was for him to rush over.

"Are you okay, miss?"

She was definitely blushing again. She didn't even notice him picking up her books and papers, stacking them neatly on a table, before holding out a hand to help her up. Oh right, she was still on the ground.

"Thank you." She said, pulling herself to her feet.

"It's all right. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm used to it by now. I literally have two left feet."

She laughed, and he joined her.

"So... physics?"

**Zara Larsson -[Uncover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4aq043kdfY)**

"Yeah... Not really my best subject."

"What's your major?"

"I'm a fashion major."

"You know, a lot of fashion majors always end up with tutoring for this particular subject."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but right now, we should get to work on helping you, right?"

"Mmhm."

She showed him the lesson, pointing out what she didn't understand, (which was pretty much everything). He went part by part, step by step, going super slowly, making sure she understood everything he was saying. As soon as she asked him a question, he'd pause where he was, and go into more detail on that particular thing. And sure enough, she actually started to understand the lesson well, a little better then before. But hey, she was making progress. After their half hour was up, she thanked him over and over.

"It's no problem, really."

"But still, thank you  _so_ much!"

He smiled.

"It was no problem really, uh..."

It was then she realized she'd never told him her name.

"Marinette." She giggled.

"Adrien."

 

 **James** **Arthur -[Say You Won't Let Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yBSrShgC9o)**


End file.
